


Израильская свадьба агента Келлермана

by Tarosya



Series: Израильский вояж Келлермана и Барроуза [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Написанно в 2008 году по просьбе моей фандомовской подруги manul, мечтавшей увидеть агента Пола Келлермана в израильских реалиях.Убегая от Компании, Линкольн Барроуз оказался в Израиле (не спрашивайте, как - автор сама не знает). Пол Келлерман отправляется на его поиски с целью найти пленку с записью разговора Керолайн с почившим в бозе Стэдмэном. Несмотря на все случившееся, Пол все еще стремится защищать Керолайн от неприятностей.
Series: Израильский вояж Келлермана и Барроуза [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973635
Kudos: 1





	Израильская свадьба агента Келлермана

В районе Алмазной Биржи ситуация с парковкой была крайне напряженная. Келлерман несколько раз объехал вокруг нужного ему квартала, но безрезультатно. Решил отъехать немного подальше. А вдруг повезет? И действительно. Он увидел съезд на подземную стоянку, и повернул туда.  
Вахтер на входе что-то спросил. Полу показалось что-то вроде: «Вы гость?» Келлерман изучал восточные языки, арабский и иврит. Но многие местные жители говорили так быстро, проглатывая при этом половинки слов, что он частенько не все понимал.  
Пол кивнул вахтеру. Тот задал еще один вопрос. Попросил что-то показать. Может талончик на парковку. Пол раздраженно спросил:  
\- Ма од? [1]  
Вахтер нехотя поднял шлагбаум, пропуская машину на стоянку.  
Пол вышел со стоянки на улицу. От яркого солнца не спасали даже темные очки.  
Стоянка находилась под зданием, не то ресторан, не то гостиница. Вход парадно украшен, ковровая дорожка, цветы в высоких вазах. Видимо, тут намечалось торжество.  
Краем глаза Пол заметил парня в парадном костюме сбегающего по ступенькам. Парень направился прямо к нему.  
\- Ахи[2]! Послушай, ахи!  
Парень бесцеремонно хватал Келлермана за рукава пиджака. Вообще беспардонность местных жителей вызывала у Пола острое раздражение. Но связываться с аборигеном он не хотел. Он здесь по делу.  
А парень в парадном пиджаке не отставал:  
\- Ахи, послушай, я сегодня женюсь! Я женюсь, ахи! Пойдем со мной, ахи! Я тебя приглашаю на мою свадьбу.  
Келлерман сообразил, что зря рассердился на парнишку, он просто сумасшедший.  
\- Ахи, мы подписываем Ктубу[3], но у нас нет миньяна[4]! Мои друзья обкурились, и раввин их выгнал. Пойдем, ахи, будешь десятым! Если не подпишем Ктубу, я не смогу жениться. Сарит меня убьет. Она решит, что я специально все подстроил, чтобы не жениться на ней. Ее братья меня зарежут!  
Парнишка вцепился в руку Келлермана.  
\- Пойдем же, ахи! Подпишем Ктубу, потом будем гулять на моей свадьбе. У меня такой стол – ты ни на одной свадьбе такой стол не видел. Все кошерное. Самый лучший кошерный стол!  
При слове «стол» желудок Келлермана тоскливо крякнул. Его позиции давали слабину, в броне образовалась брешь. Он посмотрел на часы. По его расчетам время у него еще было.  
\- А это надолго?  
\- У тебя акцент! Ты откуда, ахи? Из Америки?  
Пол нехотя кивнул.  
\- Пойдем, мой американский брат!  
Келлерман сдал позиции окончательно. Жених потащил Пола по лестнице внутрь здания, которое оказалось Залом Торжеств.  
Жених провел Келлермана в небольшую комнату. Там сидели раввины и гости в костюмах. Пол первый раз видел в Израиле мужчин в костюмах. Надо сказать, что он в своем костюме, который одел утром «на работу» выглядел наряднее многих гостей.  
\- Это мой американский брат! – Объявил жених. – Он специально приехал из Америки на мою свадьбу.  
Гости закивали, стали наперебой здороваться, спрашивать, как дела, перебивая друг друга.  
\- …. Не хватает! – Сказала кто-то.  
Жених вылетел из комнаты пулей, и через минуту вернулся, держа в руке белую атласную ермолку с золотой каемочкой. Он водрузил головной убор на макушку Келлермана.  
\- Ахи, тебе идет кипа[5]! Ты должен вернуться в лоно религии и все время носить кипу.  
Келлерман поморщился.  
Вмешался раввин:  
\- Давайте начнем! Мне сегодня нужно успеть поженить еще четыре пары!  
Он начал читать молитву, а эхо голосов вторило ему.  
Пол ничего не понимал, но сообразил, что можно сидеть молча, и только произносить «Амэн!» вместе со всеми.  
Наконец молитва закончилась. Жених и свидетели подписали Ктубу.  
\- А теперь можно жениться!  
Гости повскакивали с мест, загомонили, зашумели, пытаясь все одновременно выйти в дверь.  
\- Пойдем, ахи! Ты сделал богоугодное дело! Ты спас мою свадьбу! Ты сегодня будешь стоять со мной под хупой[6]! Ты мой почетный гость! Я дам тебе испить из освещенного свадебного кубка! И тогда Кадош Ба-Рухо[7] благословит тебе скорой женитьбой! И ты создашь семью по законам Израиля и Моисея!  
Келлермана одолевало острое желание застрелить жениха. В конце концов, имеет он право хоть однажды убить кого-нибудь для души?  
\- Только, брат, послушай моего совета, женись на восточной девушке. Если хочешь хорошую марокканскую невесту из приличного дома – я знаю отличную сваху!  
Жених вывел Пола в зал, где на возвышении стоял свадебный шатер. К нему вела ковровая дорожка, вокруг были расставлены стулья. Некоторые были уже заняты гостями.  
Жених втолкал Пола под хупу. Места было мало, и там толпились уже раввины и родственники жениха. А сам жених куда-то убежал.  
Пол огляделся. В шатре стоял маленький столик, на нем серебряный кубок, видимо тот самый «освященный свадебный», и бутылка вина. На полу лежал металлический предмет, небольшой, цилиндрической формы. Келлерман попытался поднять его. Очень похож на взрывчатку. Пол много читал о терактах в Израиле.  
Раввин замахал на Пола руками, стал ругаться на него злым шепотом. Келлерман опустил предмет на пол. Тем более, что это оказался стакан, обернутый зачем-то фольгой.  
Погас свет, прожектор осветил дорожку. Тамада объявил в микрофон:  
\- Поприветствуем семью Абутбуль! Моше и Кохава! И их сын, наш жених, Ицик!  
Гости зааплодировали.  
При входе в шатер возникла заминка. Родители вместе с сыном-женихом пытались войти одновременно.  
Под хупой стало еще теснее.  
Внезапно в кармане парадного костюма жениха зазвонил сотовый.  
\- Алло!.. Ахи… Где ты, ахи?.. Едешь?.. Ты должен съехать с трассы Айялон на перекрестке железнодорожного вокзала…  
Ицик приподнял задний полог хупы, и выскочил наружу, продолжая говорить по мобильному. Папаша и мамаша Абутбуль ринулись за ним.  
\- А теперь поприветствуем семью Бухбут! – Кричал в микрофон тамада. – Рахамим и Симха! И их дочь, наша красавица невеста, Сарит!  
Трио семьи Бухбут остановилось на полпути к шатру. По рядам гостей прошел нетерпеливый шепот.  
Под хупой начал нервничать раввин:  
\- Где хатан[8]? Где хатан?  
Друг Ицика, моргая обкуренными глазами и блаженно улыбаясь, показал на Келлермана:  
\- Да вот же он!  
Раввин принялся выталкивать Келлермана из шатра:  
\- Ты должен подойти к невесте, опустить ей на лицо фату, и потом вместе с ней зайти под хупу.  
Пол, очень удивленный местными обычаями, вышел из шатра и направился к невесте.  
Восточная невеста Сарит, с оливковой кожей и миндалевидными глазами, была затянута в корсет-стреплесс свадебного платья, поверх которого фляками вываливались телеса. Имея темные от природы волосы, она пыталась перекраситься в блондинку. И теперь ее волосы были искренне желтыми. Они были уложены в высокую прическу, которой позавидовала бы Вавилонская башня.  
Келлерман подошел к Сарит, и как было велено, стал опускать ей на лицо вуаль фаты.  
Сарит моргала на Келлермана своими миндалевидными глазами. А гости заволновались как море, зашумели. Некоторые повскакивали с мест.  
На ковровой дорожке как из-под земли вырос жених Ицик.  
\- Что же ты делаешь, ахи?! Я же тебя позвал на свадьбу как брата, а ты захотел жениться на моей Сарит?!  
Ицик, отягощенный своим горячим восточным темпераментом, замахнулся на Келлермана. Не тут-то было! Келлерман перехватил и вывернул ему руку. Легонько ударил в солнечное сплетение. Но этого хватило жениху, чтобы повалиться на ковровую дорожку.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

\- Ты что наделал? – Заорала каркающим голосом Сарит. – Ты же меня вдовой оставил! Ты знаешь, как долго я его уговаривала на мне жениться?! Был такой красивый здоровый жених, а ты все испортил! Сделал его инвалидом!  
Сарит принялась бить Пола свадебным букетом.  
Гости молчали опешив. Впервые Келлерман видел молчащих израильтян.  
Внезапно Сарит замолчала. Внимательно посмотрела в лицо Полу:  
\- Слушай, а ты красавчик! Всегда хотела выйти замуж за ашкенази[9]. Говорят, от смешанных браков рождаются красивые дети. Хочешь на мне жениться вместо него? – Она указала рукой, в свадебной перчатке, на лежащего на полу Ицика.  
Келлерман отрицательно покачал головой. Все происходящее казалось ему сумасшедшим театром. Он не понимал, как вообще с ним могло случиться такое. Как он позволил себя в это втянуть?  
Разочарованная Сарит сняла с ноги туфлю, и направила ее на Келлермана, как пистолет.  
Впервые в жизни, Пол решил спасаться бегством. А Сарит скакала за ним на одной ноге, путалась в юбках и размахивала свадебной туфлей. Она выкрикивала какие-то слова, видимо проклятья. Но у нее не было шансов догнать закаленного в погонях Келлермана.

Выскочив из кондиционированного помещения на улицу, Келлерман почувствовал, как в лицо ударила горячая жара. Яркий солнечный свет на миг ослепил глаза.  
Келлерман посмотрел на часы, столько времени пропало впустую.  
Он пытался стряхнуть с себя раздражение.  
И тут на свою удачу, Пол увидел идущего ему прямо навстречу Линкольна Барроуза.  
Келлерман приготовился долго его ждать. Он смог выяснить, что Линк доставляет и собирает мебель, работая в мебельном магазине в районе Алмазной Биржи.  
Линк шел по улице, щурясь от яркого света, и насвистывал себе что-то под нос. Он, то ли не видел Келлермана из-за слепящего солнца, то ли просто не обратил внимание. Видимо, за последние месяцы он отвык оглядываться через спину.  
Келлерман подскочил к Линку в один присест.  
\- Линкольн, друг, какая встреча! – Он обнял Линка, как родного. На улицах израильских городов Пол частенько видел, как обнимаются люди, радуясь встрече. Дуло пистолета уперлось Линку пол левое ребро.  
\- Есть разговор! И лучше не дергайся.  
Линк от неожиданности удивленно таращился на Пола. Потом все-таки сообразил кто это.  
\- Чтоб тебя, Келлерман! Выскочил как черт из табакерки! Откуда ты вообще взялся? Все не можешь никак меня в покое оставить?  
\- За тобой должок! Я приехал забрать кое-что, что тебе не принадлежит.  
\- Ты это о чем? – Линк искренне не понимал.  
Келлерман и Линк стояли на улице, обнявшись как два старых друга. А прямо на них несся жених Ицик, размахивая руками. Полу, человеку организованному и собранному, очень мешало, что израильтяне делают много лишних телодвижений.  
\- Ахи! Я женился! Куда же ты ушел, ахи? Пойдем праздновать мою свадьбу! Прости меня, ахи! Мой обкуренный родственник пошутил над тобой, а я не знал… Пойдем, ахи! Ты будешь моим самым дорогим гостем!  
Пол в изнеможении закатил глаза. У него не было больше сил терпеть этого жениха. Сейчас он его пристрелит!  
А жених тем временем продолжал:  
\- Это твой друг, ахи? Я его приглашаю тоже. Пойдем! – он обратился к Линку. – Друг моего брата – мой друг!  
\- Я – работа! Не могу!  
Линк успел выучить несколько десятков слов на иврите, и пытался ими изъясняться. Линк не знал, и не догадываться какое отношение имеет этот очень израильский жених к агенту Полу Келлерману, и почему он называет его братом. Но может быть, если этот жених сможет утащить Келлермана, тот оставит его в покое. Хотя если Келлерман выследил его сегодня, значит, сможет и еще раз.  
\- Ты где работаешь? – Ицик не отставал.  
Линк показал рукой в сторону магазина.  
\- В мебельном у Элиаса? Скажешь ему, что тебя Ицик Абутбуль пригласил на свадьбу! Он не будет на тебя сердиться.  
Пол уже понял, что отделаться от назойливого жениха возможно лишь убив его. Ладно, он пойдет к нему на свадьбу, тем более, что Линк от него уже никуда не денется, так как пойдет с ним. К тому же жених обещал вкусный стол.  
\- Тов[10], ахи! Мы идем!  
Ицик обрадовался прямо таки по-детски. Он взял Пола и Линка за руки. И они, как детишки в детском саду, вошли в зал торжеств.  
А в зале гости уже толпились с тарелками вокруг шведского стола. Туда сразу направился и Келлерман. Так много вкусной экзотической еды: хумус, тхина, хацелим, матбуха, таджин, сосиски маргез, кускус, мясо разных видом на гриле. Пол хотел все попробовать.  
А Линк хотел только забиться в какой-нибудь угол и не привлекать внимания. Он еще не успел переварить появление Келлермана, как попал на эту свадьбу.  
К нему подошел какой-то парень в дешевом плохо сидящем костюме:  
\- Парень, а нельзя ли кондиционер усилить.  
Он принял Линка, одетого в рабочие штаны и в пропотевшую и местами грязную футболку, за обслугу.  
Мгновенно возле них появился жених Ицик:  
\- Ты что, Лиор! Это же мой гость!  
Лиор переводил взгляд с жениха на Линка, и обратно.  
\- Он прямо с работы пришел ко мне свадьбу! Уважаемый человек – работает! Не то, что ты – сидишь на пособии.  
Линк нашел столик в углу и присел возле него. Он достал мобильник, хотел позвонить Майклу, но из-за шума говорить было невозможно. Надо придумать, как отделаться от Келлермана. Может, он сам по себе отправится хумусом?  
Мысли к Линку не шли, а вместо них пришла какая-то девица. Волосы такого же желтого цвета, как и у невесты. Из-под коротенькой юбочки торчали тощие ноги. На ногах и на руках черные точки – следы корней волос.  
Она бесцеремонно уселась возле Линка.  
\- Ты друг Ицика?  
Линк кивнул.  
\- А я кузина Сарит. Меня зовут Ревиталь.  
Линк не ответил, рассчитывал на то, что Ревиталь уйдет, обидевшись на его невежливость. Но та и не собиралась.  
\- Вы давно дружите с Ициком?  
\- Не понимать.  
Линк сделал еще одну попытку отделаться от кузины невесты.  
\- О! Ты не местный?  
Линк отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Как здорово, что евреи со всего мира приезжают на Святую Землю в Израиль!  
\- Я не еврей. Я – ирландец.  
\- Ты из Ирландии? Там тоже живут евреи? Как здорово! И как там в Ирландии?  
\- Я там не был.  
\- Что я тебя совсем не понимаю!  
\- Я имею маленький иврит. Вчера самолет Израиль. – Линк успел заметить, что после этой фразы израильтяне сразу от него отставали и больше ничего не спрашивали. Но это было до того, как он встретил Ревиталь.  
\- А! Все понятно! Хочешь танцевать?  
Линк снова отрицательно покачал головой.  
Но Ревиталь схватила его за руку и потащила на танцплощадку.  
Музыканты играли Ору[11]. Ревиталь и Линк присоединись к хороводу. Ревиталь крепко держала его за руку, царапая ладонь наманикюренными ногтями такой длины, что позавидовала бы любая ведьма из низко бюджетного фильма ужасов.  
Келлерман, угощающийся возле стола, то и дело поглядывал на Линка. А сейчас он вдруг увидел, что того нет за столиком. Неужели сбежал? Пол хотел было броситься к выходу, но прежде решил все же обследовать зал.  
В хороводе танцующих, Келлерман заметил, как мелькает лысая голова Линка. Он стал пробираться к нему сквозь толпу. Пол налетал на гостей, они мешали ему, путались под ногами. Происходящее напоминало пробку на дороге, причем именно на израильской. Пол придерживал пистолет под пиджаком одной рукой. Может, придется воспользоваться. Кроме того, он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь из случайно налетевших на него гостей почувствовал, что он прячет под пиджаком оружие.  
Келлерман присоединился к веселому хороводу, влез между Линком и Ревиталь. Она была очень недовольна.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сбежать?  
\- Просто танцую!  
Ора закончилась, заиграли медленный танец. Ревиталь бесцеремонно повисла у Линка на шее. А к Полу подошла Сарит:  
\- Хочешь потанцевать с невестой?  
Пол кивнул. Он хотел остаться на танцплощадке, чтобы не выпускать Линка из виду.  
\- Зря ты не захотел на мне жениться. Это могла бы быть наша свадьба.  
\- У тебя хороший муж – Ицик.  
\- У меня есть возможность погулять сегодня в последний раз перед замужней жизнью. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Я не хочу ссориться с Ициком.  
\- Пахдан[12]! – Это было самое страшное и несправедливое оскорбление, которое Келлерману довелось услышать в жизни.  
Танец кончился, Пол подошел к Линку:  
\- Пойдем - поговорим! – Он указал рукой на столики.  
\- Только пойду, пиво возьму у бара.  
Линк хотел выиграть время, чтобы попытаться собраться с мыслями. Может, удастся все-таки дозвониться Майклу. Кроме всего прочего, алкоголь его обычно успокаивал.  
\- Я тебя за столиком жду. Я тебя вижу, не пытайся сбежать!  
\- Достал уже. – Огрызнулся Линк.  
Ревиталь стояла рядом и пританцовывала на своих тощих ногах. Ей даже не мешало, что мужчины разговаривают, не обращая на нее внимания.  
\- Я пойду в туалет.  
«Чтоб ты там и осталась! – Подумал Линк. – И Келлермана с собой забери!».  
Келлерман снова взял штурмом толпу гостей, пробился сквозь нее, и сел за столик в углу.  
Подошел Линк с двумя бокалами пива. Один поставил на столик перед Полом.  
\- Я пиво не пью.  
\- Аристократ нашелся! – Линк отхлебнул пива. – Почему ты меня в покое не оставишь? Зачем я тебе понадобился, что ты приехал за мной в такую даль?  
\- Друг мой Линкольн, ты сам по себе мне глубоко неинтересен. Но мне нужна пленка!  
\- Какая?  
\- Линкольн, ты глуп, но не настолько. Ты знаешь, какая. Разговор Кэролайн.  
\- А! Эта!  
\- Эта самая! И она мне нужна. Она мне очень нужна, раз я сюда за тобой приехал. Ты меня знаешь, Линк! Отдай пленку по-хорошему.  
Подошла Ревиталь. Наклонилась к Линку, прикасаясь своей тощей грудью к его плечу, и открывая Полу весь вид своего небогатого декольте. Зашептала на ухо, но так громко, что и Пол слышал:  
\- Ты уже был в туалете? С ума сойти можно! Цветы, зеркала. Пойдем - покажу! – Она гладила Линка по руке.  
\- Ты – иди. Я – потом. Мы вместе – видеть не надо.  
\- О! Конечно! Ты такой умный!  
Ревиталь уплыла в туалет, напевая песню: «Если я тебе дала, ну так что с того?»  
Линк решил действовать. Несколько минут форы у него было.  
\- Давай так, Келлерман, я отдам тебе пленку, но ты сначала вытащишь меня из этого сумасшедшего дома! Мы договоримся, но не здесь.  
Келлерман внимательно посмотрел на Линкольна. Этот простой искренний парень врать не умеет.  
\- Пошли!  
Снова толпа гостей. Раздайся море! На танцплощадке Ицика и Сарит, сидящих на стульях, поднимали их друзья на вытянутых руках. Это должно было быть весело. Но Ицик был бледен, несмотря на смуглую кожу, а Сарит дико верещала. Жених и не заметил ухода дорогих гостей.  
Проходя мимо шведского стола, на котором уже стояли десерты, Келлерман на несколько секунд замешкался. В нос ударил сладкий аромат теста, меда, орехов. Так захотелось попробовать этих экзотических восточных сладостей. Но времени уже не было. Линк спешил к выходу, спасаясь от Ревиталь.  
Вышли на улицу. Уже стемнело, но все равно стояла влажная жара.  
\- Так, где пленка, Линк?  
\- Пленка у меня. Я отдам тебе ее завтра. Встретимся тут.  
\- Я же не идиот. Раз я тебя нашел – думаешь, отпущу?  
\- Я знаю, что не идиот. Нашел сегодня – найдешь и потом. Поэтому я сам принесу тебе завтра пленку.  
Келлерман не хотел давать Линку времени до завтра. Вдруг тот решит скопировать пленку. Но с другой стороны, где гарантия, что он до сих пор этого не сделал.  
На пороге появилась, цокая каблуками Ревиталь.  
\- Я тебя там жду, как дура, а ты покурить вышел!  
\- Вот черт! – Только и сказал Линк, и рванул от Зала Торжеств наперерез, через проезжую часть. Машины резко тормозили, и обалдело сигналили. На противоположном тротуаре Линк одним махом сиганул через кусты. А Келлерман гнался за ним, размахивая пистолетом, который уже успел достать из-под пиджака.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Что еще?  
> [2] Брат мой!  
> [3] Ритуальный брачный договор  
> [4] 10 мужчин, которые обязательно должны присутствовать при молитвах и других ритуалах  
> [5] Небольшая ермолка, которую религиозные иудеи-мужчины носят постоянно. Нерелигиозные же надевают только при справлении ритуалов  
> [6] Ритуальный шатер над свадебным алтарем  
> [7] Святой в Духе Своем, иначе – Бог  
> [8] Жених  
> [9] Еврей европейского происхождения  
> [10] Хорошо  
> [11] Танец. Его танцуют хороводом на веселых торжествах  
> [12] Трус


End file.
